Three
Seasons 1-10 Michael's Beef with Chocolate Glazed Pears.png|1.01 Jackie's Jumbo Prawns with Rustic Cabbage Slaw.png|1.02 Katie's Octopus Salad with Baguette.png|1.03 Amy's Pan-Seared Salmon with Sautéed Radicchio.png|1.04 Kyle's Two Soups.png|1.05 Pippa's Herb Salad.png|1.06 Abe's Poached Quail with Grape Salad.png|1.07 Chris's Crispy Crab Cake.png|1.08 Gypsy's Tilapia & Macaroni Salad.png|1.09 Darius's BBQ Stuffed Chicken Wings.png|1.10 John's Zucchini Pasta Salad.png|1.11 David's Pistachio Dusted Turbot with Nori Vinaigrette.png|1.12 Robert's Stuffed Mushroom & Peach Combo.png|1.13 Peter's Frenched Toast.jpg|2.01 Cheryl's Pork Tenderloin with Ginger Reduction.jpg|2.02 David's Squid Salad with Kalamata Olives.jpg|2.03 Massimo's Arugula Salad with Beef Shoulder.jpg|2.04 Shaya's Duck Breast with Warm Sharon Fruit.jpg|2.05 Chris's Turkey Gallette.png|2.06 Matthew's Sautéed Shrimp Salad.jpg|2.07 Lisa's Asian Broccoli Salad.jpg|2.08 Rory's Tuna Crêpe.jpg|2.09 Natalia's Crawfish with Grape Apple Salad.jpg|2.10 Gavin's Steamed Cockles with Kohlrabi Slaw.png|2.11 Jackie's Squab with Lemon Thyme Sauce.png|2.12 Diane's Poached Lobster with Yogurt Sauce.png|2.13 Barbara's Grilled Eel with Peach & Mint Compote.png|3.01 Peter's Vacation Salad.png|3.02 Fabian's Pan-Seared Hamachi on Cherry Chutney.png|3.03 Jon's Venison Tartare.png|3.04 Michael's Carpaccio with Nori & Maple Glaze.png|3.05 David's Turkey Milanese with Pickled Cucumbers.png|3.06 Bill's Tuscan Chicken Sandwich.png|3.07 Amy's Penne with Rhubarb Potato Ragout.png|3.08 Lizzy's Caramelized Chicken Wing with Pickled Grapes.png|3.09 Susan's Warm Arugula Salad with Soft-Shell Crab.png|3.10 Deborah's Oyster Salad with Macadamia Purée.png|3.11 Michael's Sardine Provençal with Tomato.png|3.12 John-Michael's Red Wine Poached Chicken Livers.png|3.13 Sunshine's Frog Legs with Date Sauce.png|4.01 Siggy's Sicilian-Style Rattlesnake Salad.png|4.02 Mo's Turkey Cake with Relish.png|4.03 Mary Beth's Warm Bass & Marshmallow Salad.png|4.04 John's Shrimp with Chips & Collard Greens.png|4.05 Ed's Herb Marinated Chicken with Creamy Bitter Melon.png|4.06 Marc's Quahog Casino with Rhubarb Purée.png|4.07 Sean's Steamed Mussels with Cactus Pear Purée.png|4.08 Paul's Tea Crusted Liver.png|4.09 Joshua's Citrus Salmon Salad.png|4.10 Poppy's Rolled Lasagna with Membrillo Sauce.png|4.11 Madison's Knockwurst Satay with Watermelon Salad.png|4.12 Jodi's Ocean Perch with Pickled Vegetables.png|4.13 Lola's Rump Roast Sliders.png|5.01 Matt's Trout with White Chocolate Polenta.png|5.02 Jasmine's Vietnamese Squash Summer Roll.png|5.03 Sung's Braised Barramundi with Celery.png|5.04 Jessica's Rocky Mountain Oysters with Wonton Salad.png|5.05 Jon's Fried Catfish with Chipotle Yogurt.png|5.06 Jason's Cornmeal Crusted Sweetbread with Pepper Jack Salad.png|5.07 Christian's Kipper Tartare with Soda Gastrique.png|5.08 Ric's Clam Fry with Slaw.jpg|5.09 Tess's Lamb Heart & Fried Malt Ball.png|5.10 Harold's Ham with Cranberry Gastrique.png|5.11 Kenneth's Deconstructed Rockefeller.png|5.12 Corey's Grilled Octopus.png|5.13 Carmine's Bone Marrow with Olive Oil Hummus.jpg|6.01 Alejandra's Big Bad BBQ Backyard Salad.jpg|6.02 David's Peking Duck Panini.jpg|6.03 Gillian's Fried Catfish with Rutabaga Mash.jpg|6.04 Anna Maria's Trout with Saba Reduction.png|6.05 Lisa's Mussels with Broth & Croutons.jpg|6.06 Michael's Calf Liver with Pound Cake Crostini.png|6.07 Anne's Haggis Flatbread with Pickled Peppers.png|6.08 Jacques's Fettuccine with Cocoa Chorizo.png|6.09 Amanda's Smoked Chub Salad & Romanesco.png|6.10 Aarón's Taco with Salsa Cruda & Beet Salad.png|6.11 Steven's Herring & Tofu Emulsion.png|6.12 Shehu's Thai Noodle Salad.png|7.01 Adam's Oyster & Okra Flatbread.png|7.02 Danielle's Potato & Onion Soup.png|7.03 Alan's Poached Salmon with Thai Vegetable Salad.png|7.04 John's Scallops with Apple Sorrel Purée.png|7.05 Wei's Soy Marinated Uni over Fruit Cocktail Chutney.png|7.06 Sean's Seared Pickled Beef Tongue.png|7.07 Olivier's Duck Liver & Warm Papaya Salad.jpg|7.08 Marie-Claude's Senegalese Short Ribs.png|7.09 Miguel's Ceviche de Conchas.png|7.10 Cris's Buffalo Chicken Feet with Radish Slaw.png|8.01 Tristan's Buffalo Ravioli & Butterscotch Gastrique.png|8.02 Katherine's Duck White Kidney Mousse.jpg|8.03 Elisabeth's Lime Pickle Octopus with Chard Ragu.jpg|8.04 Yoanne's Beef Jerky Crêpes.jpg|8.05 Daniel's Maple Polenta Soup with Seafood Sausage.png|8.06 Rachel's Sweet & Sour Lobster Salad.png|8.07 Daniel's Pan-Fried Calamari.jpg|8.08 Denis's Spicy Udon Noodles.jpg|8.09 Heather's Paté Wontons.png|9.01 Alejandra's Clam Cocktail Salad.png|9.02 Jamie's Chorizo & Crab Ragoût.jpg|9.03 Alan's Lamb Fries with Panzanella.png|9.04 Alan's Bánh Mì Salad with Catfish.png|9.05 Helen's Cream of Chicken Soup.png|9.06 Rob's Spiced Crab with Panzanella.jpg|9.07 Lish's Broccoflower Salad with Urchin Crostini.png|9.08 Tiffany's Sweet Potato & Melon Salad with Easter Bread.png|9.09 Arthur's Panzanella Insalata.png|9.10 Jill's Cornmeal Crusted Sardine with Five Spice Wax Beans.png|9.11 Neela's Duck Confit Masala.png|9.12 Dianne's Begger's Pouch.jpg|9.13 Joseph's Sausage & Peppers.jpg|10.01 Johnny's Guanciale Blue.jpg|10.02 Faye's Tortilla Tasting Plate.jpg|10.03 Melissa's Open-Face BBQ Tofu Sandwich.png|10.04 Clark's Chimichurri Steak Frites.jpg|10.05 Michelle's Pan-Fried Sweetbreads & Wilted Spinach.jpg|10.06 Ronit's Verjus Poached Mahi-Mahi.jpg|10.07 Amy's Herb Grilled Scrapple.jpg|10.08 Cat's Crawfish Lettuce Wrap.jpg|10.09 Aarti's Crisped Chicken Feet.jpg|10.10 Justin's Razor Clams & Thai Broth.jpg|10.11 Marcus's Pyttipanna.jpg|10.12 Marcus's Spicy Beef Heart Broth.png|10.13 Seasons 11-20 Evelyn's Finger Food Platter.png|11.01 Reggie's Grilled Octopus Salad.jpg|11.02 Pete's Warm Panzanella Salad.png|11.03 Nancy's Frico & Seared Scallops.jpg|11.04 Vaughn's Ham & Asparagus Sandwich.png|11.05 Natalie's Pizza & Frisée Salad with Prune Purée.png|11.06 Rachel's Kugel Frittata.png|11.07 Shanna's Salmon & Ale Reduction.jpg|11.08 Walter's Petite Lasagna.png|11.09 John's Escargot Fritter.jpg|11.10 Vito's Rabbit Escabeche Salad with Mache Salad.png|11.11 Kenneth's Sturgeon & Sweet Potato Pancake.jpg|11.12 Dimitri's Chicken Liver Sauté with Tomato.jpg|11.13 Robert's Chicharron Bulaklak.png|12.01 Taryn's Warm Duck Heart Salad.png|12.02 Tasheena's Ostrich with Pork Rind Dust.png|12.03 Maria's Duck Confit Ropa Vieja.png|12.04 Mihoko's Pan-Seared Conch with Tahini Vinaigrette.png|12.05 Justin's Gumbo with Lime Pickle Toast.png|12.06 Brigeth's Spinach Salad with Brûléed Grapefruit.png|12.07 Steve's Buffalo Chicken Salad with Apple Pie Gratin.png|12.08 Jennifer's Ginger Short Rib Rose.png|12.09 Monique's Kosher Shrimp with Kumquat Ginger Compote.png|12.10 Jesse's Mixed Greens Salad.png|12.11 Michael's Sashimi with Chickpea Purée.png|12.12 Frances's Char Summer Roll.png|12.13 Jennifer's Yak with Kale Salad.png|12.14 Carey's Shrimp & Grits with Chow Chow.png|12.15 Ernest's Queso Fundido.png|12.16 Kent's Grilled Rib with Speculoos Dipping Sauce.png|12.17 Ray's Grilled Chopped Salad.png|12.18 Aarti's Brandade Taco with Green Apple.png|13.01 Vincent's Sautéed Jumbo Shrimp.jpg|13.02 Terry's Fried Pork Cheek & Ears.jpg|13.03 Tony's Bangers with Chocolate Chipotle Sauce.png|13.04 Romilly's Crispy Skin Salmon with Lemon Sorbet Sauce.png|13.05 Tabb's Crispy Lamb Fries & Banana Coffee Sauce.png|13.06 Leslie's Turnip Apple Salad & Crab Cakes.jpg|13.07 Akiko's Trout Tempura.jpg|13.08 Mike's Crispy Pigs Feet Tres Leches.png|13.09 Flannery's Red Mullet & Watercress Fumet.png|13.10 Maureen's Rice Cake & Faux Wasabi.png|13.11 Monica's Beet Pancake with Pulpo Medallion.png|13.12 Cindy's Turkey Lettuce Wrap.jpg|13.13 Lish's Devils on Horseback.png|14.01 Fatima's Fruitcake Crusted Shad Roe.png|14.02 Jun's Smoked Eel with Quince Apple Purée.png|14.03 Kris's Steamed Asparagus & Poached Egg.png|14.04 Rob's Free-Form Ravioli.png|14.05 Nealy's Macaroni & Onion Blossom Cake.png|14.06 Anne's Beef Tongue with Anchovy Cream Sauce.png|14.07 Kate's Madras Chicken Salad with Sea Cucumber.png|14.08 Sunny's Veggie Terrine & Apple Succotash.jpg|14.09 Elizabeth's Sea Bass & Fumet.jpg|14.10 Marc's Scallop & Harissa Speck Hash.jpg|14.11 Laila's Spicy Chicken & Guac.jpg|14.12 Scott's Soft-Shell Crab Penne.jpg|14.13 Eleanor's Bacon & Lamb Cheek Salad with Tomato.png|15.01 Taji's Chicken Curry with Cherry Balsamic Glaze.png|15.02 McCaily's Barramundi with Gummy Snake Beurre Blanc.png|15.03 Barry's Creamy Gravy Risotto with Blistered Shishito.png|15.04 Nate's Scallop en Fuego.png|15.08 Des's Currywurst Shrimp Ragout with Yuca Mash.png|15.09 Sonya's Braised Mushroom Roll with Sriracha.png|15.10 Natalie's Pancakes with Salmon Cream & Poached Egg.png|15.11 Phillip's Southwestern Duck Breast with Warm Salsa.png|15.12 Anette's Pheasant with Bourbon Cookie Sauce.jpg|15.13 Raquel's Seared Tuna with Black Radish Salad.png|16.01 Jaquy's Oyster Shooter with Gyro Meat & Romesco.png|16.03 Sharon's Noodle Bowl with Pig's Blood & Vegetables.png|16.04 Paul's Braised Seitan with Ninja Radish Purée.png|16.05 Regina's Merguez & Cilantro Chutney Biscuit.jpg|16.07 Allison's Wild Boar with Fondant Glaze.jpg|16.08 Betsy's Gìo Lụa Crostini with Quark Chive Spread.png|16.11 Paolo's Sautéed Snails & Potato Cake.png|16.13 Dawn's Sautéed Venison.png|17.01 Tiki's Salmon & Potatoes with Sports Spot.jpg|17.05 Neil's Venezuelan Perico Taco.png|17.07 Krissy's Shakshouka with Fortune Cookies.png|17.08 Teah's Liver Lavash with Chinese Mustard Greens.png|17.09 Claire's Sautéed Hot Dogs with Tokyo Scallion Pesto.png|17.10 Philip's Gnocchi Fra Diavolo & Mesclun Salad.png|17.11 Kent's Chop Suey Salad with Pan-Seared Vegan Lobster.png|17.12 Mike's Gefilte Fritter "Taco".png|17.13 Tek's Catfish Croquettes with Watermelon Gastrique.png|18.01 Pierre's Ratatouille Stuffed Pasta with Mayan Chocolate.png|18.02 Robert's Game Day Apps.jpg|18.04 Laurie's BBQ Pig's Feet with Butter Bean Dip.png|18.05 David's Pan de Tomate with Shrimp Lettuce Wrap.png|18.06 Roxanne's Pork Chop with Bacon Shallot Gastrique.png|18.11 Ashton's Middle Eastern Noodle & Dim Sum Pasta Salad.png|18.12 Nissa's Chipotle Pork Taco with Jalapeño Onion Snacks.png|18.13 Hayan's Crab Salad with Pickled Kohlrabi.png|19.01 Tommy's Chicken Fennel Dumplings with Ginger Dip.png|19.02 Lauren's Prosciutto Salad with Red Onion.png|19.03 Melissa's Chicken & Waffles with Raspberry Balsamic.png|19.05 Peter's Tempura Blowfish with Horchata Five Spice Reduction.png|19.07 Richie's Seared Dover Sole with Honey Lime Vinaigrette.png|19.08 Brandi's Alligator Salad with Marshmallow Dressing.png|19.09 Carnie's Stir-Freaky Tongue Fry.png|19.10 Sinbad's Caramelized Pig Lip with Agave Gummy Sauce.png|19.11 Michael's Mexico City Escarole & Black Beans.png|19.13 Matt's Coffee Cake with Bittered Chocolate Suace.png|20.01 Cass's Oven-Roasted Lamb Rib with Moonshine Sauce.png|20.03 Steve's Pan-Roasted Shrimp with Roasted Romanesco.png|20.04 Lindsay's Falafel with Herb Buttermilk Dressing.png|20.05 Whitney's Sweetbreads with Red Wine Honey Sauce.png|20.06 Natalia's Potato Pancake with Fish Balls.png|20.09 Kristen's Vegan Dog Ceviche with Pickled Mustard Seeds.png|20.10 Dean's Frog Legs with Carrot & Walnut Pesto.png|20.11 Mike's Fried Meatloaf with Sautéed Kimchi.png|20.12 Ryan's Warm Kohlrabi Salad with Ricotta.png|20.13 Seasons 21-30 Nong's Lamb Larb with Fried Empanada Dough.png|21.01 Lily's Mom-Mom's Meatball Slider with Coconut Sauce.png|21.02 Emily's Egg over Potato & Mustard Green Hash.png|21.03 Brandon's Rabbit Sausage Chip with Balsamic Greens.png|21.06 Giorgio's BBQ Eel with Heirloom Tomato Salad.png|21.09 Keith's Pork Blintz Crêpe with Poblano Crema.png|21.10 Paul's Pan-Seared Sablefish with Turnip Salad.png|21.11 Carnie's Cricket Crusted Salmon with Avocado Salsa.png|21.12 Diana's Risotto Cake with Duck Confit.jpg|21.13 TK's Rat-atouille with Sautéed Pigs in a Blanket.png|22.01 Alex's Stuffed Heirloom Tomato.png|22.02 Mirna's Lamb Kofta with Turmeric Créme Brûlée Reduction.png|22.03 Marcela's Seafood Crostini with Chili Chestnut Compote.png|22.04 Maria's Sausage & Gouda Quesadilla with Morels.png|22.10 Tonya's Asian Marinated Swordfish with Grilled Asparagus.png|22.12 Frederick's Miso Glazed Black Cod Sandwich with Scallion Foccacia.png|22.13 Diane's Biscuits and Gravy with Tamarillo Potato Hash.png|23.01 Mo's Hot Dog Salad with Taro Chips.png|23.02 Daniel's Open-Faced Brisket Arepa with Tomatillo Salsa.png|23.03 Jing's Asian Bison Slider with Berry Jam Dressing.png|23.07 Sunny's Warm Spinach Salad with Grilled Vegan Roast.png|23.08 Victoria's Ramen with Calf Eyeball Deviled Egg.png|23.10 Christian's Goat Cheese Soufflé with Arugula Salad.png|23.13 Robyn's Beef Ball Wontons with Sunchoke Peanut Butter Sauce.png|24.01 Rudy's Seared Salmon with Salad.png|24.02 Madison's Pork & Natto Pho with Clams & Spicy Broth.png|24.03 Cat's Quesadillas with Almond Macaroon Chimichurri.png|24.05 Lee Anne's Scallop Crudo with Egg Yolk Taro Crumble.png|24.06 Michael's Spicy Fish Broth.png|24.07 Lamar's Chili Glazed Wings with Beer Glazed Onions.png|24.09 Lita's Twin Chicken Tacos.png|24.13 Randy's Pork Chop with Merguez Margarita Salsa.png|24.14 Betsy's Mushroom & Turkey Casserole.png|25.01 Jeremy's Pâté & Potato Crostini.png|25.02 Morgan's Pan-Seared Lump Cake with Chili Pea Crust.png|25.03 Rosa's Warm Winter Salad with Persimmon Vinaigrette.png|25.05 Heiner's Ragoût with Pretzel Beer Cheese Sauce.png|25.13 Sarah's Chocolate Bombe with Cherry Brie Cream.png|26.01 Ellen's Grilled Chicken & Corn Taco with Beans and Potatoes.png|26.03 Din's Gazpacho Paste with Finger Lime Reduction and Potatoes.png|26.07 James's Green Eggs & Duck.png|26.10 Dawn's Asian Arancini Risotto with Blood Sausage Two Ways.png|27.01 Jesa's Beet Panzanella Salad with Caraway Crusted Sea Bass.png|27.02 Kirsten's Biscuit Boat with Whitefish Salad.png|27.03 Kathy's Peking Duck Congee with Leeks & Asparagus.png|27.04 Keisha's Grilled Shrimp Salad with Mofongo Croutons.png|27.07 Stacey's Fried Pig Ears with Beer Braised Cabbage.png|28.01 Jackie's Sweet & Spicy Curried Noodles.png|28.04 Deborah's Flatbread with Mangalista Pork & Tardivo Salad.png|28.05 Joe's Mission Burrito Balls.png|28.07 Tracy's Tri-Tip Taco with Rose Petal Chili Sauce.png|28.17 Jonathan's Smoked Pork Jowl with Lemon Crema.png|28.18 Shanice's Corn Chip Crusted Chicken with Scallion Pancake Croutons.png|29.01 Brittany's Deconstructed Tote Oma with 5-Minute Egg.png|29.13 Josh's Grilled Pork Secreto & Asparagus with Arugula Chip Salad.png|30.01 Julieta's Butterflied Sardine with Vinegar Pie Sauce.png|30.02 Javani's Crab Crisp with Champagne Sriracha Aioli.png|30.08 Areli's Citrus Spiced Salmon with Spinach Salad.png|28.13 Seasons 31-present Kristina's Asian Marinated Calamari with Smorgastarta & Fennel Tzatziki.png|31.01 Mackenzie's Sautéed Lutefisk with Skordalia Red Pepper Spread.png|31.03 Maria's Branzino with Testaroli Pasta.png|31.19 Mark's Asian Venison Rice Noodle Soup with Kelp Noodle Broth.png|31.20 Rick's Panzanella with Bean Mash.png|32.01 Nonna's Disco Fry Hash with Marionberry Glazed Bacon.png|32.08 Val's Sopa de Mandioca.png|32.12 Lazarus's Blood Sausage Patty with Arugula Salad.png|33.01 Carolina's Egg & Duck Sausage Taco with Fried Leeks.png|33.06 Leah's Sea Bass with Smoky Pepper Vinaigrette.png|34.01 Ben's Potato & Tuna Crusted Bacalao with Salsa Verde.png|34.02 Michael's Smoked Chub Fritters with Curry Ketchup Aioli.png|34.05 Anna's Curry Vegetable & Steak Tart.png|34.07 Tanya's Grilled Longaniza with Pistachios & Button Mushrooms.png|34.09 Yahaira & Johnny's Beef & Chorizo Wonton with Sautéed Eggplant.png|34.10 Ashley's Pasta New Orleans with Sautéed Vegetables.png|34.11 Bea's Creamy Polenta with Canadian Bacon & Potato Hash.png|34.13 Caitlyn's Goat & Chicken Tostada with Spring Roll Long Beans.png|35.01 Kim's Trick or Treat Salad.png|35.02 Kimani's Stuffed Clams with Vadouvan Cream Sauce.png|35.03 Chase's Corn Succotash with Crescent Roll Biscuit.png|35.04 Nicholas's Ceviche Porgy Sushi Roll with Sambal Yogurt.png|39.01 Category:Three